Frist Time
by Herschell Coral NaraYuuki
Summary: Malam pertama YunJae yang tertunda.


_**Tittle : Frist Time**__** (GS)**_

_**Writer**__** : NaraYuuki**_

_**Betta Reader : Hyeri**_

_**Genre : Umum**_

_**Rate : -M (cuma bahasanya rada fulgar)**_

_**Cast : Appa, Umma dan Yoochun ahjushi**_

_**Disclaimer: : They are not mine, but this story is mine, NaraYuuki**_

_**Warning : Yuuki hanya ingin membagi informasi yang tidak sengaja Yuuki dapatkan. Yuuki ingin menyampaikan lewat FF. Bagi yang sudah mengetahuinya bisa memberitahu Yuuki, bagi yang belum tahu, Yuuki beritahu ^_~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Happy Read**_

.

.

Yoochun menatap heran adiknya yang berwajah lesu duduk di hadapannya. Entah angin apa yang membawa Yunho ke rumahnya, "Kenapa wajahmu ditekuk seperti itu, Yun?" tanya Yoochun sembari meminum kopi panasnya.

"_Boo_ Jae, _H__yung_…." Yunho membuang napas berat.

"Joongie kenapa?"

"_Boo_ Jae tidak mau melakukan malam pertama denganku."

"_Mwo_? Kalian sudah dua bulan menikah tapi belum melakukannya? _Wae_?"

"Dia takut…. Katanya sakit…. Aku harus bagaimana, _H__yung_?"

Yoochun meletakkan cangkirnya di atas meja. " Bagi wanita, ketika pertama kali melakukan seks rasanya pasti sangat menyakitkan tapi pada dasarnya sebagian besar nyeri yang dirasakan wanita saat pertama kali bercinta itu rasanya tak lebih dari seperti nyeri akibat jari yang tertusuk jarum atau duri. Yang perlu digarisbawahi adalah perasaan takut akan nyeri ini harus diupayakan agar tidak membuat wanita merasa ketakutan tiap kali diajak berhubungan oleh pasangannya. Jika hal ini terjadi, bisa jadi si wanita akan gemetaran meski hanya disentuh sedikit saja oleh pasangannya."

"_Ne_, _Boo_ Jae sering gemetaran dan kabur bila aku meminta padanya."

"Dan kau diam saja membiarkan hal itu? Dasar _pabo_!"

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan, _H__yung_?"

"Pertama, pastikan Joongie merasa nyaman dulu. _Foreplay_ ringan merupakan sesuatu yang harus kau lakukan agar vaginanya terlubrikasi. Mulailah dengan memasukkan jarimu ke vaginanya untuk memecahkan selaput daranya lalu lanjutkan dengan penetrasi. Yang penting kuncinya adalah lakukan secara perlahan-lahan." Jelas Yoochun.

Yunho berpikir sejenak. "_Jinjja_? Apakah itu tidak melukai Joongie? Bagaimana bila dia mengalami pendarahan? Aku tidak akan tega melihatnya menangis, _hyung_."

"Itu hanya _rumor_. Bukti masih perawan atau tidaknya seorang perempuan tidak dilihat dari hal itu…." Ucap Yoochun, "Faktanya, pendarahan hanya terjadi ketika selaput dara pecah. Tapi yang perlu dipahami adalah selaput dara yang dianggap sebagai tanda keperawanan itu bisa saja pecah karena faktor lain."

"Faktor lain?"

"_Ne_…. Diantaranya latihan fisik dengan intensitas tinggi seperti bersepeda. Bisa juga disebabkan oleh cacat bawaan sejak lahir. Bahkan selaput dara juga bisa pecah saat wanita melakukan masturbasi ( : / / health . detik read / 2012/09 / 12 / 195754 / 2016566 / 1390 / )."

"Dari mana _H__yung_ tahu?"

"_Yah_! Aku ini dokter, _pabo_! Tentu saja aku tahu hal itu…. Aish…. Sudah sana pulang ke rumahmu!"

"_Yah_ _H__yung_…. Aku mau bertemu dengan kakak ipar dan keponakanku…."

"Suie dan Inhwan sedang belanja! Sana pulang dan segeralah berikan keponakan padaku!"

.

.

Yunho memasuki rumahnya dengan lesu, sangat lesu…. Walaupun sudah menyiapkan mentalnya agar walaupun nanti Jaejoong kembali menolaknya dirinya tidak sakit hati, tapi…. Entahlah…. Yunho tetap merasa lesu…. Dengan setengah hati Yunho membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Yunie dari mana saja? kenapa pulang terlambat?"

Mata setajam musang itu menatap sosok indah itu…. Ouh…. Kulit putih sehalus kapas itu hanya terbalut dengan gaun malam super mini dan tipis. Membuat Yunho kepayahan menelan ludahnya.

Jaejoong menundukkan wajahnya, malu. "Yunie…. Joongie sudah mencari tahu dan bertanya pada Kibumie…."

"_Ne_…. _ne_…." Yunho tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari paha halus itu, dan…. Astaga…. Dada sital yang terekspos itu melambai-lambai padanya…. _God_…. Yunho benar-benar tidak tahan sekarang.

"Ma…. Mari kita lakukan…. Joongie akan melayani Yunie. Joongie sudah siap…."

Yunho melempar tas kerjanya sembarang tempat, melepas jas dan melonggarkan dasinya. Berbeda dengan Yoochun, Yunho memilih meneruskan perusahaan mereka, "Kau tidak akan menyesal _Boo_?"

"_A_…. _Aniyo_…." _Doe_ _eyes_ Jaejoong menatap Yunho.

Bruk!

Yunho mendorong Jaejoong hingga terjatuh di atas tempat tidur, menindihnya dan memulai aktivitas malam pertama mereka yang tertunda selama dua bulan ini….

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

.

Thursday, April 04, 2013

10:01:52 PM

NaraYuuki


End file.
